United Republic of Badara
United Republic of Badara, simply, Badara, is an island nation located in Majatra and a member of the Confederation of Majatran States and Nations. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. The URB contains five Governorates Governorates Agundi, Gharki, Kandala, Kayuratan and Sumilkando are governorates of URB. The largest city of the Badara and the former capital is Bier Qassem. It is also the country's center industrial, and cultural activities.The center of religious and political activites is Dar al Badara the capital city. History Ancient History The original people of Al'Badara are the Asli. At least 1,000 years ago, Majatran people from the mainland settled the coasts of the islands they called Al'Badara. With the coming of Islam, Sutan (Saint) Abdullah brought the faith to Al'Badara, converting most of the people. Al'Badara was divided into two nations. The''' Mu'tasim peoples, the strongest military and economically and mainly Majatran, and the '''Nashwa peoples, that were a country of peasants and hunters, mainly Asli. Mu'tasim Sultanate Five warring emirates emerged in the islands, until they were united by Emir Azahari of Sumilkando, who established the Mu'tasim Sultanate 'in 1376. The early period of the Sultanate saw a flowering of science, including the discovery of algebra and the telescope, but stagnation set in by the 16th century and the Sultanate became increasingly poor and isolated. Badara Protectorate The Badara Protectorate ('Badarenprotektorat) was an unofficial holding of the ''Dundorf Reich'' (Empire of Dundorf, sometimes referred to as the Kaiserreich) founded in the year 1882. They used the name Badara to name the new State. It was the first time, Badara means "Nation" in the local majatran dialect. The last Dundorfian soldiers left for their homeland in the late 1920s. Their exit would see a restoration of the absolute monarchy under the Sultan as seen in previous times. The Constitutional Sultanate In 2095, the country became a Constitutional Monarchy, with the Sultan as the head of state and an elected Head of Government. The Sultan acted as more of a ceremonial position, as power had been transfered to the Majelis, an elected parliament. By law, the Sultanate became a democratic state, with no special privileges for the monarchy, the Muslim faith or any of the feudal relics. Men and women are guaranteed equality under the constitution, which also protected freedom of religion. The United Majatran Republic & the Civil War In 2159, Al'Badara became a Republic by means of a series of Constitutional Reforms that were passed in March 2159. The reforms changed the title of Sultan to Voice of the People, changed the countries name, and the flag. Between 2183 and 2185, several parties withdrew from the Cabinet due to dissagreements with parties symathetic towards the Agundi Unionists and de-nationalization, leaving 6 of the 12 ministries and the Grand Vizer (Head of Government) positions vacant. The Al'badaran Unionists formed their own unrecognized government, The Royal Union Of Agundi, the Ba'ath Party and the Majatran Popular Front have formed the Gharki Soviet, and the Union of Progressive Ulama, the Democratic Reformist Party, the Conservative Party, and the Socialist Party remained loyal to the United Majatran Republic of Al'Badara. A small civil war was fought, and the republic slowly returned to its former state, the capital was moved to Abu Yacub, Algundi (Former centre of the Royal Union of Algundi) and many rightist laws were put into place. United Republic of Badara On 3240 a bill proposed by The Progressive Islam Alliance made the nation a Republic with semi presidential System. Government and Politics Branches of Government The United Republic of Badara is a Democratic state. Its political national structure is mainly based in four elements: *The National Governor (the Head of State) *The Prime minister (the Head of Government) *The Council of Ministers (Cabinet) *'The Constituent Assembly' (Parliament). The Republic are governed by an Prime minister and an cabinet and National Governor democratically elected. The National Governor Hazem Salah Abo Ismail The ' National Governor '''is said to be a Servant of People of Badara. The National Governor' holds half of powers in Badara, however the Badaran constitution .The system is Semi presidential Republic Last head of state was sultan not president but '''House of Representatives changed the country to Republic.The last Sultan was Ameen ibn Yussuf al-Majali, usually called Ameen I, is the first ruling monarch of the current royal family, the''' House of Al-Majali. This house rose to power before rising against the '''House of al-Hussein. Prime minister. The Prime minister 'is the second man after the national governer and holds half of powers if the executive branch of government in the Badaran semi presidential system. The position is usually held by, but need not always be held by, a politician. The Prime minister is the presiding and actual head of the government and and has all powers of executive branch. The Prime minister is often, but not always, a member of parliament and is expected with other ministers to ensure the passage of bills through the legislature. He represents the President at foreign visits and important meetings of international organizations if National Governer isnt present The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is the executive council of the Badaran government, formed by all the ministers. The Council of Ministers meets every week on Thursday in the Room of Treaties, which forms part of the Constituent Assembly building. It makes decisions by means of collegiate governance. All ministers, including the Prime minister, are (theoretically) equal. These meetings are chaired by the Prime minister. Behind the closed doors of the Room of Treaties, ministers can freely debate proposed decisions and express their opinion on any aspect of Council policy. Once a decision is made by the Council, all individual members are bound by it and are obliged to support it publicly. If a member of the Council does not agree with a particular decision he will have to step down. Generally much effort is put into reaching relative consensus on any decision. A process of voting within the Council does exist, but is hardly ever used. Together with the President the Council of Ministers forms the Government, also known as the Crown, which makes all the major decisions. In practice the President does not participate in the daily decision-making of government, although he is kept up to date by weekly visits (on Tuesday) of the Prime minister. 'Constituent Assembly Constituent Assembly formerly the chancellor or majils al sha'b is the unicameral legislature of the United Badaran Emirates. It plays an important role in drafting legislation and day-to-day legislative duties in the United Badaran Emirates. The Badaran constitution states that the law shall determine the number of the Majilis Al-Sha’ab elected members, of 750 member. Constituent Assembly is currently made up of 300 deputies. Constituent Assembly sits for a term of 72 months or 5 years, but can be dissolved earlier by a majority vote of the Majilis. All seats are voted on in each election. Constituent Assembly may demand the resignation of the cabinet by voting a motion of censure. For this reason, the President and his cabinet are necessarily from the dominant party or coalition in the Assembly. While motions of censure are periodically proposed by the opposition following government actions that it deems highly inappropriate, these are purely rhetorical; party discipline ensures that, throughout a parliamentary term, the government is almost never overthrown by the Assembly. Constituent Assembly has various powers stated in the Constitution. The Majilis has the following powers: *Creating and aproval of legislation *Review and approval of agreements and treaties *Review and approval of the State plan and budget *Oversight of the work of the Executive *Discussion of the Prime Minister statement and the government program *Amendments to the Constitution *Approval of declarations of war and emergency *Voting on coalition government Administrative Divisions The United Badaran Emirates consists of five states, termed Emirates, which are Agundi, Gharki, Kandala, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. Each Emirate is governed by a Emir, who is aided by the Majlis al Shura or Advisory Council. The title of Emir is hereditary. The Emir is aided by an elected council called the Majlis al Shura or Advisory Council. The Majilis al Shura is elected every five years by the population of the Emirate. The Emir cant change the legislature without a majority approval of the Majilis al Shura. Foreign Relations While Badara is notoriously isolationist, there are some treaties that the Badaran legislature have passed. *The Confederation of Majatran States and Nations: It's a project started by Fikriyya Raja, Minister of Foreign Affairs in times of the coalition of the radical Islamists and the Islamist Communists of Badara (al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah and the Communist Party of Badara (nowadays Majatran Communist Party (Badara), no longer islamist) to join the nations of Badara into a common government. It's mainly based in the program of the Badaran Communist Party (international). *The Organization of Majatran States (OMS); Al'Badara is one of the founding members of the OMS. Through the OMS Al'Badara can voice its opinion about ongoing affair happening on the continent of Majatra. *The League of Islamic States; Founded by the Al'Badara in a effort too unify the islamic states on Terra *The Axis Agreement; *The Axis Military Treaty; *The League of Nuclear Nations; This treaty was ratified by Al'Badara in March 2904 too show the other nations on Terra that it is capable of using nuclear, biological and chemical weapons in an armed conflict. Political parties Most of Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Active Parties *Center Party - Center liberal ideolgy party *'The Progressive Islam Alliance':The largest party and ruling party , this alliance includes two parties:1-'Freedom and Justice party: Moderate Islamic Party'. 2-'New Islamique Dream Party:Liberal Islamic Party'. and it is named as The Progressive Islam Alliance - FJ and The Progressive Islam Alliance - NID. *Neo Policies Party(TROT): Communist Liberal left Party Former Parties *Communist Party of Badara: two parties claimed this name during the history of Badara. The first one ruled the country during the times of the Socialist Republic of Al'Badara. The second one was a member of a government during an aliance with radical islamists of al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah. Nowadays is known as Majatran Communist Party (Badara). *Monarchist League (former Federal Monarchist Party) - Federalism (officially), monarchism, neoconservativism, islam. *Capitalist Party of the Republic: a neo-libertarian party. *Badaran Star Party: a liberal neo-conservative party. *Green Badarani Party: a Green/Ecologist party of left-wing tendence. *New Liberal Party: a former Liberal party. *The Gharki Nationalist Party is a nationalist party that supports the monarchy. *The Junood Allah is a conservative islamo-fascist party that represents the monarcy in the legislative assembly. * The Hizb al-Wataniyya al-Mujadidiyya is a moderate Islamic party believing in the integration of democracy with traditional Islamic beliefs. *The Al'Badara Republican Party is a historically rooted party in Al'Badara, having been active on and off since the beginning of modern history. It is an obvious liberal, republican party. *The Anarchist Party, as its name implies, ruled Al'Badara for a short term of 3 years, before disbanding. Their national policy was non-existant during their rule. *The Federal Alliance was a revolutionary federalist party which held power in Al'Badara several times throughout its history. At the turn of the 28th century, it faded out of politics and into oblivion. *The Progressive Conservative Party (Al'Badara) is a supporter of the Badaran Monarchy with more secularized and liberal views than the other supporters. *The Neo-Ishtirakiya Revival is, as the name suggests, a resurrection of the ancient Ishtiriyaka Party, an Islamic Socialist Party infamous for its participation in the First Badaran Civil War. *The Conservative Coalition Party *The Right Reactionary Guard Party *The Islamic Revolutionary People's Party, merged with several minor Islamic parties and organisations to form the United Badaran Front. *United Badaran Front; Islamic Socialist *Extraterrestrial Gene Simmons Party - dictator party ruling the country until 3234. Geography Badara consists of two large islands, Mu'tasim and Nashwa, off the coast of the continent of Majatra. The capital city is Agundi City, Agundi, though previous it as also been housed in quite a few other cities, most recently in Bier Qaseem, Kayuratan. Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the third smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Mu'tasim The larger of the two Badaran islands. It contains the Governorates of Gharki, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. Although most of Mu'tasim, meaning "Gift of the Seas" in the local Majatran dialect, is semi-arid or desert, the coastal areas are fairly green. The northeast of the island, Kayuratan, and the south, Gharki, are important agricultural areas. Oum Al-Rabya river, Mu'tasims' most important one, crosses the country in the northeast and it's the islands second largest river, Shatt al-Badara river, crosses the islands southern part. The semidesert narrow coastal plains to the northwest, Sumilkando, and the green agricultural coastal plains to the east and south, Kayuratan and Gharki, give way to the islands mountainous interior. The interior mountains have elevations ranging from a few hundred meters to the country’s highest point, Jabal an Nabi Yaqub or Mountain of the Prophet Yaqub, which is 3,666 m (12,028 ft) above sea level. The mountains are young, jagged peaks that are known to rise from an elevation of a few hundred meters to well over 3,000. The mountains can be separated into a eastern and central highland. The eastern highlands have peaks reaching around 3,000 meters, with relatively fertile soil and sufficient and plentiful rainfall. The central highlands is more like a plateau of about 2,000-3,200 meters, with rolling hills, small knolls, and some very prominent peaks, but is still relatively more elevated. Less rainfall can be seen in this region, but the summer months give enough to sustain crops. The highland regions are interspersed with wadis, or river valleys, that are dry in the summer months. Most notable is the Wadi Bani Shad in western Mu'tasim, the upper portions of which contain alluvial soil and floodwaters and the lower portion of which is barren and largely uninhabited. Both the western central plateau region and the desert in the north, Sumilkando, are hot and dry with little vegetation. In the northwestern Rub' al Khali or Empty Desert, sands highlight the region, being the largest expanse of sand in the United Badaran Emirates. It receives little to no rain for extensive periods of time. Little vegetation grows here either. The central highlands are drier than the eastern highlands because of rain-shadow influences, but still receives sufficient rain in wet years for extensive cropping. Its diurnal temperature variations are among the highest in the world: ranges from 30 °C (86 °F) in the day to 0 °C (32 °F) at night are normal. Water storage allows for irrigation and the growing of wheat and barley while the eastern highlands are famous for sorghum (a kind of grain), coffee, and some tropical fruits like bananas and mangos. Gharki Governorate The Emirate of Gharki is one of the five Governorates of the United Republic of Badara. It is situated on the northern island of Mu'tasim , bordering the Governorates of Kayuratan and Sumilkando to the north. The Governorate covers an area of 154,800 km², making it the largest Emirate of the UBE. The Emirate has a population of more than 115,500,000 (2910 estimate). The capital is the city of Al-Kamelah. It also contains the Islamic Holy city of Dar al Badara, one of the most holiest places in the Islamic world.Dar al Badara is the current Capital of Badara Emirates after bill on 3237. The leader of the Emirate is Emir Houssam ibn Ali al-Hussein, a full cousin of the Badaran monarch, Sultan Abdallah ibn Yussuf al-Hussein. Al-Kamelah, the port at the Majatran sea, plays an important role in the economic life of Gharki and has many attractions to offer the vacationer. The port is Gharki's most important import/export hub. The industrial port lies well away from the beaches and the hotels, so that tourist activities are not affected. Al-Kamelah is a main summer resort in the Emirate, visited by people from all other cities to enjoy the sun and the sea. Beaches become full of umbrellas and families and the city is usually crowded in summer. There are both public beaches (which anyone can use for free, and are usually crowded) and private beaches (which can be used upon paying a small fee). There are also private beaches that are dedicated only to the guests of some hotels. Because Al-Kamelah lies at the mouth of the Shatt al-Badara delta it is a major trade centre for goods brought in from the Emirates interior. Also because of its location it is susceptible for flooding during the rain season. Al-Kamelah is the political capitol of the Emirate of Gharki. It is home to the palace of the Emir and to the Majlis al Shura. Amongst the most beautifull buidings of the city are the Rawze-e-Sharif or Blue Mosque. It is one of the reputed burial places of Ali, the cousin and son-in-law of the Islamic prophet Muhammed and one of Terra's first Caliphs, and the Al-Kamelah Royal Library. The city is also home to one of the UBE's largest Jewish communities, most of them live in the Sidi Bishr district, this distric is more commenly known at the "Jewish Quarter". Dar al Badara, is one of the holiest meeting sites in Islam. The city is modern, cosmopolitan and while being closed to non-Muslims, is nonetheless ethnically diverse, with large groups of ethnic Asli, Barmeni and several other ethnic groups of muslims living along side Majatrans. The main reason Muslims go to Dar al Badara is to pray in the Holy Mosque. Often, they perform the Umrah, the lesser pilgrimage, while visiting the Sacred Mosque. Once a year, the Hajj, the greater pilgrimage, takes place in Dar al badara and nearby sites. During the Hajj, millions people of all races worship in unison. Islam teaches that if a person performs the Umrah or the Hajj correctly and with sincere intentions (to please Allah), all his/her sins are forgiven. Every adult, healthy, sane Muslim who has the financial and physical capacity to travel to Dar al Badara and can make arrangements for the care of his/her dependents during the trip, must perform the Hajj once in a lifetime. Dar al Badara houses the Masjid al-Haram or Sacred Mosque, the largest mosque in the world. The mosque surrounds the Kaaba, which Muslims turn towards while offering daily prayer. This mosque is also commonly known as the Haram or Grand Mosque. Expansion of the city is ongoing and includes the construction of 577 m'' (1,893 ft) tall Abraj Al Bahiny Towers across the street from the Grand Mosque. The towers are set to be completed in 2915 when they will be one of the Terra's tallest buildings. The city has grown substantially in the last few centuries, as the convenience and affordability of jet travel has increased the number of pilgrims participating in the Hajj. Thousands of Badarans are employed year-round to oversee the Hajj and staff the hotels and shops that cater to pilgrims; these workers in turn have increased the demand for housing and services. The city is now ringed by freeways, and contains shopping malls and skyscrapers. Other sites of interest in the Emirate of Gharki are Zebid and Qal'at Zjahla or Zjahla Fort. Zebid is a town with an urban population of around 23,000 persons on Gharki's western coastal plain. The town, named after Wadi Zebid, the wadi (or valley) to its south, is one of the oldest towns in Gharki. It was the capital of Gharki from the 13th to the 15th century and a center of the Majatran and Muslim world due in large part to its famed University of Zebid and being a center of Islamic education. Today, however, it is at the intellectual and economic margins of modern Gharki. Zebid has been declared a National Heritage Site by the UBE government. Its Great Mosque occupies a prominent place in the town. The vestiges of its university can also be visited. Qal'at Zjahla is one of four historic fortresses situated at the foot of the Djabel Akhdar highlands in Gharki. It was built in the 13th and 14th centuries, when the oasis of Baíhla was prosperous under the control of the Banu Nebhan tribe. The fort's ruined adobe walls and towers rise some 165 feet above its sandstone foundations. Nearby to the southwest is the Friday Mosque with a 14th-century sculpted mihrab. The fort was not restored or conserved before 2875, and had fallen into a parlous state, with parts of the walls collapsing each year in the rainy season. The fort became a National Heritage Site in 2870. Restoration works began in the 2880s, and more than BDR 7.000.000 were spent by the Badaran government from 2875 to 2890. It remained covered with scaffolding and closed to tourists for many years. The Fort at Zjahla, together with the nearby forts at Al'Ezqi and Nizwah, and one further north at Bal Rustaq were centres of Asli resistance to the unification of Emir Azahari . The town of Zjahla, including the oasis, suq and palm grove, is itself surrounded by adobe walls some 12 km long. The town is well known for its pottery. Kayuratan Governorate The Governorate of Kayuratan is one of the five Governorates of the the United Republic of Badara. It is situated on the northern island of Mu'tasim , bordering the Emirates of Sumilkando and Gharki to the west and south. The Emirate covers an area of 99,900 km², making it the second largest Emirate of the UBE. The Emirate has a population of more than 134,700,000 (2910 estimate). The capital is the city of Bier Qassem, which was also the national capitol of the United Badaran Emirates in the past. The second largest city is Ras El-Haram, well known for its maritime history. The leader of the Emirate is Emir Hammid ibn Aflah al-Warith. The House of al-Warith is one of the most influencial noble families after the Badaran royal family. Bier Qassem, the old capital city of the United Badaran Emirates. Bier Qassem houses important offices of the Badaran government.Royal Palace is old sultane house. Bier Qassem has grown to be a cosmopolitan metropolis. Its rapid development and urbanisation, coupled with the relatively high average income of its population, has transformed Bier Qassem, making the city more advanced than most other Badaran cities. Today the city is the country's center of political, industrial activities, and a major cultural, and commercial centre due to its position as the capital. Bier Qassem is home to important financial institutions such as the Bier Qassem Securities Exchange, the Central Bank of the United Badaran Emirates and the corporate headquarters of many companies and numerous multinational corporations. Bier Qassem is geographically located on the north-eastern part of the Emirate of Kayuratan. It is on an island located less than 250 metres from the mainland and is joined to the mainland by the al'Maqta and Mussafan Bridges. A third bridge is currently under construction. Bridges connecting to Ra'am Island and Sa'adiyat Island are also under construction and should be completed in 2913. Most of Bier Qassem is located on the island itself, but it has many suburbs on the mainland. The buildings in Bier Qassem are too diverse to be characterised by one particular architectural style, especially as they have been built over a long period of time and drawn on a wide range of influences.The density of Bier Qassem varies, with high employment density in the central area, high residential densities in central downtown and lower densities in the suburbs. In the dense areas, most of the concentration is achieved with medium- and high-rise buildings. Bier Qassems skyscrapers such as the notable Bier Qassem Investment Authority Tower and the Central Bank of the UBE headquarters are usually found in the financial districts of Bier Qassem. Other notable modern buildings include the Emirates Palace with its design inspired by Arab heritage, and the Sultan Abdallah Mosque. Bier Qassem has a number of amusement parks and gardens. In addition to the large amusement parks, there are numerous small parks and heritage villages in and around Bier Qassem. A real tourist atraction is the Burj Al Badara. The Burj Al Badara, or Tower of the Badarans is a luxury hotel located in Bier Qassem, United Badaran Emirates. At 321 m (1,053 ft), it is one of the tallest buildings in the world used exclusively as a hotel. The Burj Al Badara stands on an artificial island 280 m (920 ft) out from Bier Qassem coast, and is connected to the mainland by a private curving bridge. It is an iconic structure, designed to symbolize Bier Qassems urban transformation and to mimic the sail of a boat. Ras El-Harams ancient, natural harbour lies in the crater of an extinct volcano which now forms a peninsula, joined to the mainland by a low landbrug. The modern harbour is on the other side of the peninsula. Its economy, like that of the entire UBE, is dominated by trade. The more traditional exports of the city included dates, mother of pearl and fish. Many of the souks, a commercial quarter in a Majatran city, of Ras El-Haram sell these items and traditional Badaran and Asli artefacts. Mina Sultan Abdallah, Ras El-Harams main trading port, is the main trading hub between the Badaran Isles and the outside world. Historically Ras El-Haram has always been one of the biggest ports in the UBE. It was from this city that Badaran sailors set out to discover new lands and trading opportunities. Most Badaran sailors come from this city. The area surrounding Ras El-Haram has substantial large petroleum resources and many oil wells. Ras El-Haram lies in a fertile agricultural region, with major products including rice, mais, corn, barley, pearl millet, wheat, dates, and livestock. The city is home to a large Asli minority, which has lead, on few occasions, too high tensions between the Majatran and Asli population. One of the most beautifull buildings in Ras El-Haram is the Emir Aflah Mosque. The mosque is one of the largest mosques in the world. It is named after Emir Aflah ibn Muhammar al-Warith, the father of the current Emir of Kayuratan, Emir Hammid ibn Aflah al-Warith. Other interesting sites in the Emirate of Kayuratan are Qal`at al-Mehaj and Aït Benhaiddoujj. Qal`at al-Mehaj, also known as the Fort of Mehaj, is an archaeological site located in the Emirate of Kayuratan. It is composed of an artificial mound created by human inhabitants from 2300 BC up to the 1700's. Among other things, it was once the capital of a pre-Asli civilization, and served more recently as a Asli fort. For these reasons it was made a National Heratige Site by the Badaran government. Qal`at al-Mehaj is a typical tell, an artificial mound created by many successive layers of human occupation. The strata of the 300x600-metre tell testify to continuous human presence from about 2300 B.C. to the 16th century A.D. About 25% of the site has been excavated revealing structures of different types: residential, public, commercial, religious and military. They testify to the importance of the site as a trading port over the centuries. On the top of the 12m high mound, there is the impressive Qal`at al-Burtahg (a Asli fort), which gave the whole site its name, ''qal`a, meaning fort. The site was the capital of a pre-Asli civilization. Its is not know the people of this civilization are, or why they disappeared from the region. It contains the richest remains inventoried of this civilization. Aït Benhaiddoujj is a 'fortified city', or ksar, along the former caravan route between the northern and southern parts of Mu'tasim. It is situated on a hill along the Oum Al-Rabya and has some beautiful examples of kasbahs, a type of Islamic fortress, which unfortunately sustain damages during each rainstorm. Most of the town's inhabitants now live in a more modern village at the other side of the river; however, ten families still live within the ksar. It is a Badaran National Heratige Site. Sumilkando Governorate The Governorate of Sumilkando is the third Emirate on the northern island of Mu'tasim in the United Republic of Badara. It is situated on the western coast and occupies an area of some 62,000km, the smallest Emirate in the nation. To the East and North is the Emirate of Kayuratan, and to the South is the Emirate of Gharki. The estimated population of the Emirate (2011) is some 80 millions. The Emirate's capitol is located at Dar al Salam, which is currently its largest city on the Northern bank of the Oum Al-Rabya river. The Emirate also contains some smaller cities, and the ruins of Vashti in the Wadi Bani Shad's more arid and southern area. The leader of the Emirate is Emira Halima bint Nourah al-Mahdi. The Emira is the only female leader of an Emirate in the United Badaran Emirates. Dar al Salam is the western most port in all of the United Badaran Emirates. The great port recieves cargo from the nearby Cildanian Republic, and farther on from Selucia. Its unique location allows it to become somewhat of an oasis in the mostly barren Wadi Bani Shad. The opposite shore of the city begins the dry arid land that stretches all the way to Vashti, and further on toward the footsteps of the highlands, and nearby Zebid on the Gharki border. The city is home to many naval heroes, both from the military and from explorations earlier in our country's history. Dar al Salam is somewhat a rival to the merchant port of Ras Al-Haram, every year there is a boat race from ships built by the shipwrights of each city to see who can make the fastest circumnavigation of Mu'tasim. This pioneering spirit drives the city of Dar al Salam to have some of the largest dry docks in all of Terra. There are also several man-made islands in the harbor of Dar al Salam, one holds an ancient lighthouse called As'ad. The lighthouse is rumoured to have been built even before the city was created. Vashti was originally a very old Asli settlement, speculated by Badaran scientists to have existed when the southern section of the Wadi Bani Shad was fertile and irrigated, much like the northern half is today. There is a city built outside the ruins that survives mainly due to technological advancements in water transportation, the original site of Vashti had no clean water for almost some 200 miles. It is ironic that the ruins are found some distance, equadistance between two wadis. However even they could not have provided enough water to sustain the city. The ruins themselves are much a tourist attraction as the archeaological community has not had much interest in the area, concentrating more in Kayuratan at Qal`at al-Mehaj. Tourists find the trek from Zebid, or from Dar al Salam (which is quicker) somewhat drall as the scenery does not liven up until you are near the Highlands. Vashti City has a majority of Asli living in somewhat poor conditions. The city's economy is struggling due to the areas poor resource development. Exports are mostly agricultural, and textile related. There are sharp borders within the city where the Asli live as they tend to congregate in crowded communities until they spill out into neighboring blocks. This has caused some tension with other groups that own businesses, and on more than one occasion tensions have escalated due to the minority status of the Asli in the UBE as a whole. The Asli speculate their poverty as a product of the State's interest in pushing them out of the city. The police force in Vashti City is somewhat larger than in other cities in the UBE, keeping order is sometime a trying affair. The Sumilkando National Guard is usually on call when a critical Asli event is occuring within the city. Until only very recently, there has been a renewed interest in trying to develop and irrigate some of the land on the southern bank of the Oum Al-Rabya near Dal al Salam. While the city continues to grow, small settlements and outposts have been settled by pioneering spirits. A few Badaran corporations have set out in the dry area to find minerals and perhaps oil, a resource that would exponential increase the growth and value of the region. There has been some talk of enlarging some of the smaller wadis flowing out of the Central highlands to develop the area, however only one or two major ones flow into the Sea, many flow towards the Oum Al-Rabya. The area north of the Oum Al-Rabya is a small but fertile agriculture area, a strip of land that hugs close to the river because the Rub' al Khali is enroaching from the West and North. Nashwa Nashwa is the smaller of the islands in the UBE. Meaning "Gift of the Stars", the name dates back through old Bedouin tribes who lived (and still live) in the Hala Ali desert. The island consists of the Emirate of Agundi in the north, and the Emirate of Kandala in the south. On the east coast there is an area of mountains dubbed, the Tahir Highlands. These highlands contain two of the most holy cities in Islam, that of Abu Yacub, and Bab al Mira. In the north of Agundi on the coast there is the city of Al Buqiyya, and in the south west the capital of the Emirate, Agundi City. In the Emirate of Kandala, at the mouth of the Izdihar river is the city of Ras al Ulima, the capital of the Emirate of which includes a very large portion of Asli, which make up a majority of the city. The island of Nashwa contains more than 80% of the UBE's population of Asli, more than 90% of which live in the Emirate of Kandala. The Tahir Highlands are some of the oldest mountains within the UBE. There are few areas of rocky or recent activity, mostly near the east coast. The holy city of Abu Yacub is on the Agundian side of the range, while Bab al Mira (also a holy city) is on the Kandalian side. Bab al Mira is situated near the beginning of the Ras al Ulima river, at an altitude of almost 2,100m (some 7000ft) deep within the Tahir Highlands. The river stretches all the way to the coast where a small delta is created, and where Ras al Ulima was built. The delta created a lowland section within the mouth of the river that was subsequently built up artificially by the founders of Ras al Ulima. To the east of the city lies a tropical zone with much jungle that leads to I'timad or Land's End. I'timad is the southern most point of the UBE, and are a series of cliffs some 70m (200-300ft) high off of the coast. The Hala Ali desert south of Agundi City is home to a few Bedouin tribes. The area is mostly dry and arid, with the only oasis (Nazih) being in the east at the foot of the Tahir Highlands and subsequently right on the border dividing the Emirates. Agundi City is on the west coast and serves as the main port of export for the island's products heading to Al-Kamelah. The port has a vibrant fishing community, as the sailors can sail either west, or northeast right into open ocean. To the north along the coast from Agundi City is a small agriculture strip that leads to a swampy area. This area is irrigated by several small rivers stemming from multiple valleys from within the Tahir Highlands. The area is damp, and there is not much interest for settlement. The ecosystem however is vibrant, harboring thousands of species of insects, reptiles, and birds. Large mammals have not been known to live htere, except for sloths. Continuing east we come to the city of Al Buqiyya. This city has a rich religious community, noted by its frequent trips and access to Abu Yacub via either road, or along the coast by boat. Agundi Governorate The Emirate of Agundi is one of the five Governorates of the United Republic of Badara and it's the island where the capital city, Agundi City is placed. It is situated on the southern island of Nashwa,bordering the Emirate of Kandala to the south. The Emirate covers an area of 88,200 km², making it the third largest Emirate of the UBE. The Emirate has a population of more then 92,300,000 (2910 estimate). The capital is the city of Agundi City and the second largest city is Al Buqiyya. It also contains the Islamic holy city of Abu Yacub. The leader of the Emirate is Emir Yussuf ibn Faroud al-Hassim. The House of al-Hassim holds little influence in the United Badaran Emirates. Kandala Governorate The Governorate of Kandala is one of the five Governorates of the United Republic of Badara. It is situated on the southern island of Nashwa,bordering the Governorate of Agundi to the north. The Governorate covers an area of 83,400 km², making it the fourth largest Governorate in the URB. The Governorate has a population of more then 94,200,000 (2910 estimate). The majority of the URB's Asli population lives in this Emirate. The capitol is the city of Ras al Ulima. It also contains the Islamic holy city of Bab al Mira. The leader of the Emirate is Emir Mufassa ibn Ali al-Mashani. It has to be noted that Emir Mufassa is of Asli descent. Culture Badaran culture mainly revolves around the religion of Islam and traditional Majatran, and Asli culture. Although not being a highly cosmopolitan society, the UBE has a diverse and vibrant culture. The influence of Islamic and Majatran culture on its architecture, music, attire, cuisine and lifestyle are very prominent. Five times every day, Muslims are called to prayer from the minarets of mosques which are scattered around the country. The weekend begins on Friday, the holiest day for Muslims and the second day of the weekend being Saterday. Music and Dance One of the UBE's most compelling folk rituals is the Ardha or al-Ardha, the country's national dance. This sword dance is based on ancient Bedouin traditions: drummers beat out a rhythm and a poet chants verses while sword-carrying men dance shoulder to shoulder. Al-sihba folk music, from the Bedouin tribes, has its origins in the deserts of Al'Badara. In Bier Qassem, Ras El-Haram and Dar al Salam, dance and song incorporate the sound of the mizmar, an oboe-like woodwind instrument in the performance of the Mizmar dance. The drum is also an important instrument according to traditional and tribal customs. Samri is a popular traditional form of music and dance in which poetry is sung especially on the island of Nashwa. the Badaran musical tradition depends heavily on the modern Badaran oud. *Ardha or al-Ardha (Majatran: العرضة‎) is a type of folkloric dance performed by the Bedouin tribes of the Badaran deserts, It was tradition only performed before going to war, but nowadays is performed at celebrations or cultural events. The dance, which is performed by men carrying swords or canes, is accompanied by drums and spoken verse. *Mizmar (Majatran: مزمار‎) is the name of a folkloric dance native to the island of Mu'tasim. The dance involves moving while twirling a bamboo cane, to the music of drums. Popular on the island of Mu'tasim, which contains the Emirates of Gharki, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. *Samri (Majatran: سامري‎) is the name of a folkloric music and dance native to the island of Nashwa. It involves singing poetry while the daff drum is being played. Two rows of men, seated on the knees sway to the rhythm. Popular on the island of Nashwa, which contains the Emirates of Agundi and Kandala. Dress and Etiquette The Islamic dress code is not compulsory, although there have been efforts too make it compulsory by Islamic hardliners. Most Badaran males prefer to wear a kandura, an ankle-length white shirt woven from wool or cotton, and most Badaran women wear an abaya, a black over-garment covering most parts of the body. This attire is particularly well-suited for the UBE's hot and dry climate. Western-style clothing is, however, becomming more dominant because of the increasingly large expatriate population, and this practice is beginning to grow in popularity among Badarans. The UBE is also famous for its khanjar knives, which are curved daggers worn during holidays as part of ceremonial dress. Etiquette is an important aspect of UBE culture and tradition, to which visitors are expected to conform. Western-styled dresses are tolerated in most public places, but the UBE has maintained a strict policy of protecting highly public spaces from cultural insensitivity. This is due, in large part, to the effects such practices may have on the social integration and participation of a largely conservative Badaran population. Food The traditional food of the UBE has always been rice, fish, and meat. Because the country is isolated on the two main islands, the Badaran cuisine is unique on Terra. Seafood has been the mainstay of the Badaran diet for centuries. Meat and rice are other staple foods; lamb and mutton are the more favored meats, then goat and finally beef. Popular beverages are coffee and tea, which can be supplemented with cardamom, saffron, or mint to give them a distinct flavor. Althoug Islam prohibits its followers from drinking alcohol, it is generally available. Muslims are prohibited from eating pork, so it is not included in local menus. Hotels frequently have pork substitutes such as beef sausages and veal rashers on their breakfast menus. If pork is available, it is clearly labelled as such. The sale of pork and alcohol is however not prohibited by Badaran laws. All supermarkets may sell alcohol and pork, but these products are sold in separate sections. Several dishes forming a part of the Badaran cuisine: Qat Qat, also known as Khat (Catha edulis) is a large, slow growing, evergreen shrub, reaching a height of between 1 and 6 meters; in equatorial regions it may reach a height of 10 meters. This plant is widely cultivated in the United Badaran Emirates and is generally used for chewing. When Qat juice is swallowed, its leaf juice has an amphetamine-like effect. Its fresh leaves and tops are chewed or, less frequently, dried and consumed as tea, in order to achieve a state of euphoria and stimulation. A government study showed that in the UBE 80% of the males and 45% of the females were found to be Qat users who had chewed daily for long periods of their life. The traditional form of Qat chewing in the UBE involves only male users; Qat chewing by females is less formal and less frequent. Sports Camel racing is the national sport of the United Badaran Emirates.Camel racing is a popular sport in the UBE. Professional camel racing, like horse racing, is an event for betting and tourist attraction. Camels can run at speeds up to 65 km/h (18 m/s; 40 mp/h) in short sprints and they can maintain a speed of 40km/h (11 m/s; 25 mp/h) for an hour. Camels are often controlled by child jockeys, but allegations of human rights abuses have led to nationwide bans on underage labor in the UBE. Recent controversy over the enslavement of children has led to increased use of robot-controlled camels A major camel race in the UBE is the Camel Cup held at Al Buqiyya. It is held annually and includes not only the camel races themselves, but also a collection of market stalls and other entertainment. Soccer is famous sport in Badara.Badaran Soccer clubs Abu Yacub FC, Bier Qassem SC, Bier Qassem United and Al-Kamelah are the most popular teams and enjoy the reputation of long-time national champions. The great rivalries keep the UBE energized as people fill the streets when their favorite team wins. The United Badaran Emirates Football Association was first established in 29** and since then has dedicated its time and effort to promoting the game, organizing youth programs and improving the abilities of not only its players, but of the officials and coaches involved with its regional teams. The UBE national football team qualified for the 2908 Majatran Cup, in which the team failed to get a single point by losing its three poule games. Other major sports in the UBE are: falconry, tennis, cricket and cross-desert racing. Religion in Al'Badara Religion:96% of Al'Badara Are muslims- 3% Catholic Chrisitans - 1% jews. A majority of Badarans follow the teachings of the Prophet Muhammed and the population has in recent years consistently shown support for the Islamic faith. 94% of muslims are sunni and rest are shi'a. Demographics Ethnicity Roughly 80% of the population of Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beiteynu. Another major Majatran ethnic group are the Badaran Bedouins, a predominantly semi-nomadic group of desert-dwelling Majatrans. It has to be noted that an Asli ethnic subgroup, the Orang Asli (original people), may have settled the Badaran isles before the Asli colonized the islands. Some scientists believe the Orang Asli to be an entirely seperate ethnic group. Language Economy Badaran citizens enjoy good living standards, but the future is uncertain with the UBE's limited oil reserves. The other sources of income, agriculture and local industries, are small in comparison and count for less than 30% of the country's exports. Agriculture, often subsistence in its character, produces Dates, Limes, Grains and vegetables. Less than 25% of the country is under cultivation. Industries contribute with 20%, but there are governmental plans to increase this. Oil production is extracted and processed by Petroleum Development Al'Badara (PDB). In recent years, proven oil reserves have been holding approximately steady, although oil production has been decreasing. The UBE has other mineral resources, including Copper, Iron and Marble, but this is little exploited. Oil and gas Commercial export of oil began in 23th century and since then, many more oil fields have been found and developed. In June 2910, PDB discovered a new oil field in southern Badara after drilling and testing three wells which demonstrated the commercial viability of the reservoir. This is the most significant find in five years. Work is continuing on the BDR 503.876 million oil refinery project in the Emirate of Sumilkado, which was due to go into operation in 2903 with a 116,400 barrels a day refining capacity. In 2901, the Badaran Oil Refinery was supplied with about 78,200 barrels a day for refining, while PDB began using steam injection technology in several wells to increase their productivity. Badara's future economy is expected to depend on Sumilkando, which is growing very fast. Since the slump in oil prices in recent years, the UBE has made active plans to diversify its economy and is placing a greater emphasis on other areas of industry, such as tourism and natural gas. Mineral resources Badara's mineral resources include chromite, dolomite, zinc, limestone, gypsum, silicon, copper, marble, gold, cobalt and iron. Several industries have grown up around them as part of the national development process which, in turn, have boosted the minerals sector’s contribution to the nation’s GDP as well as providing jobs for many Badarans. Copper has been mined in Badara for thousands of years. The mineral sector’s operations include mining and quarrying. Several projects have recently been completed including: an economic feasibility study on silica ore in Wadi Buwa and Abutan in the Emirate of Agundi, which confirmed that there were exploitable reserves of around 28 million tonnes at the two sites; a feasibility study on the production of magnesium metal from dolomite ore; a draft study on processing limestone derivatives; a project to produce geological maps of the Gharki Emirate ; economic feasibility studies on the exploitation of gold and copper ores in the Ras El-Haram area; a study on raw materials in the wilayats of the Emirate of Kayuratan for use in the Sultanate’s cement industry; and a study on the construction of a new minerals laboratory in Bab al Mira, Emirate of Kandala. Industry The industrial sector is a cornerstone of Badara's long-term development strategy. Industry is not only one of the main sectors involved in diversifying the sources of national income and reducing dependence on oil; it is also capable of helping to meet Badara’s social development needs and generate greater added value for national resources by processing them into manufactured products. The Seventh Five-Year Development Plan creates the conditions for an attractive investment climate. Under its strategy for the industrial sector the government also aims to develop the information technology and telecommunications industries. The Knowledge Oasis Bier Qassem complex has been set up and expanded, and Badaran companies are developing their technological potential through collaboration with various international institutions. There is also an industrial estate in Ras El-Haram, Emirate of kayuratan - where the UBE's heavy industries are based - as well as other estates in Abu Yacub, Al-Kamelah, Dar al Salam and Bab al Mira. Natural gas is transported to the industrial estates in Ras El-Haram and Al-Kamelah, helping to promote expansion of those industries that depend on natural gas; the government grants these industries tax exemptions, as an incentive to encourage their expansion and development. Development plans The Badaran economy has been radically transformed over a series of development plans beginning with the First Five-year Plan (2870-2875). At governments instruction, a vision of Badara's economic future up to the year 2950 was set out at the end of the first phase of the country's development 2870-2895. Vision 2950, outlined the country's economic and social goals over the 50 years of the second phase of the development process (2900-2950). Al'Badara 2950, held in June 2895, has developed the following aims with regard to securing Badara's future prosperity and growth: *To have economic and financial stability *To reshape the role of the Government in the economy and to broaden private sector participation *To diversify the economic base and sources of national income *To globalize the Badaran economy *To upgrade the skills of the Badaran workforce and develop human resources The development of a free-trade agreement with the Luthori Empire and the Federation of Zardugal are underway, trying to eliminate tariff barriers on all consumer and industrial products. It would also provides strong protections for foreign businesses investing in the UBE. Tourism The UBE is known for its popular tourist attractions. Wadis, deserts, beaches, and mountains are areas which make UBe unique to its neighboring nations (Wadis in particular). With a very large coastline, the UBE offers some of the cleanest, most stunning beaches a visitor could hope to see. Few beaches are private, except some attached to the beach resort hotels, or those adjoining military or official property. Wadis are green, lush oases of palm trees, grasses, and flowering. Some wadis have year-round running water, with deep, cool pools in which it is quite safe to swim if the currents are slow.Falaj (pl. aflaaj) means a system for the distribution of water and is commonly used to describe the irrigation channel system downstream of the water's source.Some aflaaj in the UBE were built more than 1,500 years ago, whilst others were built more recently. In many cases, the only water has had to be attained by drilling into the ground to a depth of dozens of meters. Numerous forts and castles are included among Badara's cultural landmarks and, together with its towers and city walls, they have historically been used as defensive bastions or look-out points. Forts were often the seats of administrative and judicial authority. There are over 500 forts, castles and towers in the UBE which has a very large coastline, so they were needed to protect it from potential invaders. The architectural styles vary, being determined by the architects who built them or the periods in which they were built. The traditional Majatran market place is called the souq and these are found in many of the towns throughout the country. One of the oldest preserved souqs in the UBE is in Dar al Salam, the Emirate of Sumilkando. Gold and silver jewellery is found in abundance as well as numerous wooden carvings, ornaments and spices. The Dar al Salam souq is a maze of pathways leading in and out of each other. Household goods make up the bulk of the souq, but browsing through some of the smaller shops may result in a lucky find. Other popular tourist activities include sand skiing in the desert, scuba diving, rock climbing, trekking, surfing & sailing, cave exploration, bull fighting and camel races. The Bier Qassem Festival is usually held at the beginning of every year. During this event, traditional dances are held, temporary theme parks open, and concerts take place. Another popular event is annual boat race between the port cities of Dar al Salam and Ras Al-Haram, in which teams of both cities have to circumnavigation the island of Mu'tasim. Public Holidays End of Extraterrestrial Gene Simmons Party After years of dictatorship,On 3234 Extraterrestrial Gene Simmons Party was inactive and it was taking 100 % of Constituent Assembly The new parties has made new bills and it is accepted like:Changing the country to semi-President and changing flag and number of Constituent Assembly became 520 and then became 750 after it was 100. Category:Former countries Category:Badara